


Werrriorz: Into Da Wildernezz

by octopies



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, cursing, idk - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopies/pseuds/octopies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Warriors series, starting from Into the Wild, rewritten by me. All credit to the Erin Hunters. Whatevs. Enjoy my story! <3 <3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werrriorz: Into Da Wildernezz

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CREDIT TO ERIN HUNTER FOR EVERYTHING plz do not SUE ME

PROLOGUE 

"HOLY fucking SHIT, get off our rocks dickhead." a brown tabby snarled. "These pimp ass rocks belong to ThunderClan."  
"ThunderClan, more like GayClan," the other cat remarked. "every Clan knows ThunderClan is full of homos, especially you, Tigerclaw."  
"Fuck. Shit. How'd you figure out? Fuck." Tigerclaw growled. He was very gay. Now every cat knew. Even Oakheart. "Okay, whatever. Just back the fuck off away from that pile of rocks, okay? They are very special to us."  
"FUCK." a shrill cry from a cat came nearby. Tigerclaw quickly turned to see a RiverClan warrior had Mousefur pinned down.   
"Holy shit. Run, Mousefur, my motherfucker!" Tigerclaw yowled to her. Mousefur got up and ran like a lil bitch.  
"Tigerclaw. We have to retreat. There's two many of these jackasses around," the deputy, Redtail, approached him.  
"Holy shit, you're a dumbass. This pile of rocks belongs to ThunderClan." Tigerclaw retorted. Redtail ignored him.   
"Retreat, my pimps of ThunderClan!" the deputy yowled, and they all began to run away from the fight.   
"You have not seen the last of us, you bitchasses," Tigerclaw turned to the RiverClan warriors, who were now starting to tan their stupid ugly ass bodies on the rocks.

"Hai gurl," a tortoiseshell emerged from the shadows, padding up to the blue-gray ThunderClan leader.   
"Yo what is up my pimp-ass motherfucker Spottedleaf," the leader greeted Spottedleaf. "How's Mousefur doing?"  
"She's going to die," Spottedleaf stated, sadly. "Just kidding. Fooled you, dumbass. Her wounds are deep, but she'll be fine."  
"Okay. What about everyone else?"  
"They're all dead. All of them. Every single one of those fucking gays. All of them are dead."  
"Just kidding. Again." Spottedleaf meowed. "You are the stupidest cat I have ever met, holy shit. I cannot believe this. Take a fucking joke, Blueshit."  
"RiverClan is full of a bunch of jackasses," Bluestar began. "I can't believe they stole our motherfucking roc--"  
"HOLY SHIT. Shut up. Shut the fuck up and look," Spottedleaf flicked her tail towards the sky, just as a shooting star had passed. "The dead oldies have spoken to me."  
"Fire will save our asses. That's all I have to say. Anyway. Cya, bitch." After that was said, Spottedleaf had walked away, leaving Bluestar alone.


End file.
